bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part Xll
Again. Impatience. For more twists. :) "How in the world did you do that!?" Winter exclaimed. "No matter. Let's go!" Winter marched in, followed by Tia and Kajah. "I've got to go. Good bye!" Chaos said. Will stopped him. "Wait. I want to thank you." Will said. Chaos raised an eyebrow. "For?" "He is griefing the loss of his first unit, Eze. He doesn't seem that bad anymore." Will said. "No problem. Like I said, I was made to help people. Even if I didn't mean to apparently." Chaos said. Will stepped aside. "Well, good bye. I hope we will meet again." Will ran after Winter. "Don't worry, you will." Chaos muttered. Lario and Cloak walked up beside him. "Who's your new friend?" "This is Lario." Cloak said. "Nice to meet you. Why are you here Lario?" Chaos asked. "I wanted to join that summoner." Lario said. "Hmmm. Anyways, now is the time to follow them. Juggernaut resides in the tower. He will need help." Chaos said. "We'll go." Cloak said. Lario and Cloak ran into the tower. They passed corridors that had clearly seen battle recently. They reached a pair of doors that were clearly blasted open. They crept inside. The interior was a massive open room. At one end Winter and his units fought a massive mechanical figure. They seemed evenly matched. Lario and Cloak crept around them behind Juggernaut. Now they could hear what was happening. "Refined Bolt." Rowgen said and blasted Juggernaut. Juggernaut blasted him back. Rowgen dodged but was caught unaware by another bolt from the other side. He fell unconscious. Winter deflected more lightning bolts from Juggernaut. Kajah had already used his special move. Will was waiting for a signal. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tia healing Rowgen. An image flashed in his head. Eze on the ground, Tia at his side. He shook his ead and deflected another bolt. The image came back. Soon he couldn't focus on the battle, then he regained his senses. "NO! STEEL FURY!" He shouted. This time, he made his exoskeleton in the shape of a dragon. He and Juggernaut continued fighting. He signaled to Will. "SACRED FORCE!" Will shouted. Juggernaut ignored the blast and knocked Will off his feet. "Will!" Winter shouted. He attacked Juggernaut with renewed force. Finally, his steel energy ran out. Winter hit the ground running, slashing Revan at Juggernaut's leg. He was kicked back. He hit a pillar, dazed. He looked around. Rowgen and Will on the floor, unconscious. Tia, afraid and weakened. Kajah, unable to defend himself. Eze on the floor, fading away. Then, Juggernaut was hit with an earthly arrow. It roared in pain then blasted where it came from. An archer wearing green rolled out and shot another arrow. He continued firing. Then, disaster. Juggernaut lunged forward, but then hit the archer with his tail. Despite being the stronger element, the archer when flying back. Juggernaut advanced towards Winter, who could not defend himself. "You will not hurt him!" someone shouted. Juggernaut turned towards the voice. A cloaked figure stood there, holding a sword. In a hollow mechanical voice, Juggernaut said, "Who. Are. You to. Stop me?" The figure stepped forward and threw off the cloak. "My name is Eze. And a unit will always protect his master! THUNDER RETRIBUTION!" Category:Blog posts